Solace
by Yours Truly
Summary: Sakuragi no esperaba encontrar allí a Rukawa. Mucho menos esperaba llegar a entenderlo. Yaoi, HanaRu.


**Nota:** Un nuevo fic en este fandom :) Si les gusta, por favor no olviden dejarme un comentario. Las gracias van para **Paulyta** quien me empujó a publicar esto de una vez por todas.

**xXx**

Aquella mañana, el día estaba tan gris como el humor de Hanamichi, tiñéndolo todo de tonos opacos. La lluvia no se había detenido en toda la noche, y pocos eran los incentivos para salir de la cama, pero él ya había emergido de ella horas atrás.

El amanecer apenas se dejó sentir entre las nubes, pero el pelirrojo agradeció el resto de luz que inundó su cuarto. Bajo la tenue iluminación escarbaba en su armario, buscando sin mucho éxito el paraguas que debía haber estado almacenado ahí. Inmerso en su búsqueda, escuchó los pasos de su madre en el piso de abajo y el sonido suave de la puerta principal cerrarse tras su salida al trabajo.

Al menos ella no se había percatado que ya estaba levantado.

Hanamichi sabía que su madre se preocupaba mucho de él en estas fechas, así que siempre tenía cuidado de no alertarla con sus excursiones periódicas. Ella también lo hacía a veces, y Hanamichi la dejaba ir sin decir nada, como un ritual secreto entre los dos.

Después de todo, ambos necesitaban un tiempo a solas con papá.

Emergiendo finalmente con el paraguas deseado, Hanamichi se enderezó y se puso el abrigo que ya tenía sobre la cama, mirando hacia fuera con el rostro resignado. La lluvia no era de su agrado, al menos no en sus visitas al cementerio, pues todos los trechos estaban salpicados de lodo y era más difícil ocultarle a su madre la evidencia de sus salidas. Pero poco interesaba a estas alturas.

Bajó la escalera a paso apresurado, ojeando el reloj sobre la estancia mientras cogía un panecillo para sustituir el desayuno. Pronto entrarían a clase los alumnos de Shohoku, disminuyendo con ello la posibilidad de encontrarse con los chicos de su gundam, quienes siempre recordaban las fechas importantes respecto a su padre y trataban de apoyarle a su manera. A veces Yohei lo acompañaba al cementerio, pero en general Hanamichi prefería ir solo. Era algo entre su padre y él. Aunque su amigo entendía su pesar y le respetaba, al final del día Yohei volvía a casa con sus padres y Hanamichi regresaba a esperar a su madre del trabajo, intentando entre ambos apalear el pesar de los aniversarios que aún cuatro años después lograban agobiarles.

Afuera, el aguacero continuaba, si bien mostraba signos de disminuir de a poco. Hanamichi cerró la reja de su casa y emprendió el camino a pie, esquivando las pozas en su camino con una cautela de la que su madre habría estado orgullosa. Se detuvo brevemente a comprar flores en el camino, escogiendo cuidadosamente un ramo y cobijándolo de la lluvia bajo su abrigo, continuando el trecho en silencio.

Había en las calles menos gente de la habitual, y Hanamichi se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo; siempre hacía estas visitas cerca del anochecer, pero los sueños intranquilos de la noche anterior le habían impulsado a saltarse el instituto por un día y visitar a su padre por la mañana.

Estaba haciendo lo correcto, se dijo a si mismo. Si bien la lluvia aún le incomodaba, el clima le otorgaba cierta solemnidad a la visita con la que Hanamichi comenzaba a sentirse cómodo.

"Buenos días joven," Le saludó amablemente el cuidador del cementerio, vestido con un impermeable de color negro que armonizaba con su traje sobrio. El hombre le sonrió con un dejo melancólico, ojeando las flores que traía Hanamichi con los ojos de alguien acostumbrado a que el dolor ajeno le tocase. Abrió las rejas con solemnidad a su paso y sonrió más ampliamente ante el agradecimiento del pelirrojo. "No hay problema. Cuide su paso, el terreno está inestable."

Hanamichi asintió, caminando a paso sedado por los trechos que de a poco se hacían familiares. Como le era costumbre, fue ojeando los nombres de las lápidas a su paso, imaginando por las inscripciones a los seres queridos que los que allí descansaban habrían dejado atrás. No se sorprendió demasiado al ver otras sombras solemnes paseando entre las lápidas, cargando flores y deteniéndose frente determinadas piedras, congelados frente a ellas como estatuas de ojos tristes.

Hanamichi siguió su paso, doblando por uno de los senderos laterales para llegar hasta donde descansaba Sakuragi Atsuko.

Le costó llegar, debiendo esquivar más de un lodazal. Acortando camino entre las lápidas, finalmente vio el nombre de su padre frente a él. Como tantas veces antes, se detuvo al advertirlo, perdido momentáneamente en la oleada de emociones que lo embargaba cada vez que veía allí ésas letras en mármol. De alguna manera, la piedra lo hacía más real.

Con un suspiro, Hanamichi se aseguró de cubrir la piedra con el paraguas que aún portaba, agachándose en cuclillas para depositar el ramo que portaba, acomodándolo con cuidado. No le importó empaparse el abrigo en el suelo, ni tampoco el tirón que de golpe sintió en su espalda por la incómoda posición.

"Hola papá," Murmuró suavemente, sonriéndole a la lápida frente a él, "Hasta que vine de nuevo. Me he demorado mucho, pero sabes que he estado en la rehabilitación últimamente. Ya estoy mucho mejor, por cierto. El doctor ya me dejó regresar a los entrenamientos…" dudó un momento, bajando la vista hacia el ramo empapado a sus pies. "Los chicos me recibieron muy bien y yo estoy feliz de haber regresado, aunque aún no puedo entrenar a toda máquina."

Una pausa se alargó entonces y Hanamichi sonrió para si mismo, mirando a la lápida como si pudiera ver el rostro de su padre. Trató de imaginarse lo que vería en él.

"Lo que te conté antes sigue igual; él aún me gusta, así que espero que no estés enfadado o desilusionado conmigo por eso-" otra pausa, y su sonrisa se volvió sardónica. "¿Quién lo diría de mí? Sabes que Haruko incluso se acercó a mi el otro día y tuve que decirle que no…"

Se imaginaba la sonrisa divertida de su padre, esa mano grande en su hombro aconsejándole paciencia y persistencia. Diciéndole que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

"Pero las cosas van mejorando, porque le vi un par de veces en el verano, y ahora ya no es como antes. No del todo, al menos. Ya casi no peleamos, así que quizás…" Su espalda dio otro tirón y Hanamichi hizo una mueca, enderezándose lentamente. "Vaya, ya parezco viejo. En fin, eso en lo sentimental- ya te contaré como van las cosas. Recién vengo volviendo al instituto, así que de calificaciones ni preguntes. El equipo está muy fuerte este año, y creo que volveremos a ir a las nacionales."

Silencio. Una de las cosas que Hanamichi más extrañaba era escuchar el sonido de su voz.

"Aún te extrañamos muchísimo," Admitió, pasándose una mano por los ojos para evitar las lágrimas que no gustaba llorar allí. "Siempre veo a mamá con tu fotografía por las noches, pero no le digo nada- yo también tengo una. Y ella ahora escucha todas ésas canciones antiguas que tanto te gustaban y ella te hacía apagar ¿recuerdas? Todos tus discos siguen tocándose los fines de semana. Y también hacemos ése guiso que tanto te gustaba en las fechas importantes, así que mamá probablemente lo preparará hoy también. Si quieres volver y probarlo…"

No pudo evitar una risa que se le escapó como sollozo y torpemente se secó los ojos con la manga del abrigo, suspirando para sí. Siempre decía lo mismo. A cuatro años, y aún esperaba ver a su padre entrando por la puerta principal con su maletín de trabajo, burlándose de alguien en la oficina o quejándose por otra multa de tráfico.

Aún esperaba recuperarle.

"Lo siento tanto…" Se disculpó suavemente, clavando los ojos en la fecha que la piedra marcaba como una sentencia. "Debí llamar por teléfono a la ambulancia. Debí…"

No importaba. Pasándose la manga húmeda por el rostro, Hanamichi sonrió débilmente, quedándose algunos minutos de pie en el lugar. Sabía que su padre le perdonaba, que su madre jamás le culpó, pero el peso de su propia culpa no dejaba de ahogarle. Si no fuera por él…

Ya no importaba.

"Feliz cumpleaños," Murmuró finalmente, inclinándose nuevamente para besar la piedra fría, sin prestar atención al dolor en su espalda. "Te quiero muchísimo y mamá también. Nos haces falta en casa."

Se giró entonces lentamente, dirigiéndose a una de las bancas de piedra en las que siempre descansaba, escondidas tras unos árboles en el sendero continuo. Estaban manchadas ahora por salpicones de lodo y agua, los que no disuadieron al pelirrojo de acercarse a ellas. No pensaba en lo que hacía, perdido en recuerdos que normalmente le daban alegría, pero ahora adquirían un tono triste.

Se sentó pesadamente en un rincón medianamente humedecido, y cerró los ojos, descansando los párpados e intentando calmar sus emociones. No pareció funcionar demasiado.

Hanamichi reabrió los ojos lentamente y observó fijamente el paisaje triste que las lápidas pintaban frente a él, medio escondidas por las ramas del árbol bajo el que estaba sentado. Pensó en irse, pero no parecía correcto retirarse tan rápidamente. Al menos podía acompañar a su padre por un tiempo en su cumpleaños- ya le inventaría una excusa a su madre por el resfriado que se ganaría.

Pasaron largos minutos de quietud antes que Hanamichi notara una figura alta que estaba caminando por las lápidas en su dirección, siguiendo uno de los senderos que llevaban a las bancas. El hombre no pareció verle, desviándose del sendero en el último momento para arrodillarse frente a un memorial familiar, depositando tres ramos de flores frente a la piedra con gesto solemne.

Era un hombre de cabellos oscuros, cuyo abrigo largo y negro estaba arruinado por la lluvia- no traía paraguas, pero no parecía advertir el aguacero. Su postura derribada denotaba tal angustia que Hanamichi sintió una estocada en el pecho. De inmediato pensó en irse y dejarle en paz. Seguro estaba intrometiéndose en un momento privado; pero había algo en él que le intrigaba y no le permitía alejarse.

¿Acaso no conocía a ése hombre?

El hombre – ¿o era un chico?- frente a la piedra no se movió de su lugar por largo tiempo. Sólo se inclinaba de vez en cuando, arreglando meticulosamente los tres ramos de flores frente a él, que se mantenían en colorido contraste a la escena opaca de la piedra y el lodo. Hanamichi se puso de pie lentamente para no delatarse, dispuesto a partir. Girándose, comenzó a alejarse, alcanzando a dar sólo un par de pasos antes que el chico frente a él moviera su rostro sólo un poco, sólo lo suficiente para que el pelirrojo le reconociera de golpe.

Rukawa.

La sorpresa lo congeló en el lugar, y tuvo que mirar dos veces para estar seguro. Pero no había dudas ahora que le había visto el rostro; eran sus cabellos, su altura, su postura. Era Rukawa.

No pudo seguir alejándose después de eso.

Lentamente, como en trance, Hanamichi se movió un par de pasos hacia la izquierda, teniendo ahora una mirada directa hacia el rostro sereno del chico, cuya palidez enmarcaba un gesto notoriamente triste.

El moreno no le había visto, inmerso como estaba en sus recuerdos. Sus movimientos lentos y deliberados le recordaban al pelirrojo su propio control tenue cada vez que se enfrentaba al nombre de su padre escrito en piedra.

Sin desviar la vista de su tarea, Rukawa arreglaba una y otra vez los ramos, moviéndolos levemente de uno a otro lado, como si las posiciones de las flores marcaran alguna notoria diferencia para él.

Hanamichi lo miró tristemente y por enésima vez quiso irse, pero su cuerpo le traicionaba. No lograba dejarle solo allí, aunque bien sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

"Los extraño mucho," La voz queda de Rukawa interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciéndole sentir como un imbécil al estar allí agazapado, espiando semejante momento privado. El temblor en la voz del otro chico, no obstante, lo ataba al lugar como si su mera presencia le sirviera de algo a Rukawa- como si pudiera ayudarle. Pero Hanamichi ni siquiera sabía a quién visitaba el moreno.

"El abuelo también, muchísimo, pero hoy llovía así que le prometí venir temprano en vez que viniera él. Yo sé que le perdonarán un año que se quede en casa. Dijo que vendría pronto, en primavera."

Una pausa. Hanamichi no recordaba haber oído que Rukawa hablara tanto a alguien alguna vez.

"Espero que estén bien. Nosotros seguimos igual. La salud del abuelo está bien y yo- bueno, ya saben." Murmuró suavemente el chico, mirando fijamente los ramos de flores sin levantar el rostro. Hanamichi dio un paso, casi involuntario, para acercársele, más desistió de inmediato.

¿Qué derecho tenía a acercarse?

"El abuelo me estuvo hablando de ustedes ayer. A veces no sé si donde están se acordarán de Jiisan y de mí…y…" Otra pausa. "Jiisan dice que sí. Y yo no digo nada, porque..bueno, porque no digo mucho desde-" Un suspiro. El silencio se alargó por largos minutos, en que la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte, casi apagando los murmullos de Rukawa. El chico estaba empapado, pero no parecía notarlo. Temblaba visiblemente, aún a una cierta distancia, pero su voz continuaba.

"Siento no venir antes. Al menos no a menudo. Y es que- a veces, yo aún-" Silencio. "Es tonto, claro. Han pasado seis años." El pelirrojo estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que las pausas en el discurso entrecortado de Rukawa eran cosas que no podía decir en voz alta. Demasiado reales. Y en un repentino momento de empatía, tuvo una muy buena idea de quienes eran los que lloraba el otro chico.

"Aún juego, oniisan. Todo el tiempo. Anzai-sensei dice que estoy mejorando. Creo que no era un completo desastre después de todo."

Silencio. Hanamichi creyó verle sonreír débilmente por un segundo, pero la lluvia y la distancia no le permitieron asegurarse.

"Quiero que vuelvan," Dijo de pronto el moreno, y Sakuragi sintió un nudo en el pecho cuando vio su expresión derrumbarse de a poco, perdiendo toda la calma que parecía mantener hasta ése momento. Los dedos de Rukawa se enterraron en la tierra húmeda bajo sus dedos, y ahora Sakuragi estaba seguro- sin querer estarlo- que parte del agua en el rostro de Rukawa no venía de la lluvia.

"Quiero que vuelvan y que todo sea como antes. Que yo pueda sentirme como antes y que jiisan deje de verse tan triste y-" Un sollozo rompió el monólogo entonces, y el cuerpo de Rukawa de dobló hacia adelante, enterrando el rostro entre sus brazos y permaneciendo allí, sin moverse.

Sakuragi se sintió como una basura.

No supo cómo, ni por qué, pero de pronto estaba de pie junto a Rukawa, y el paraguas que aún traía les cobijaba a ambos. El otro chico no pareció notarle en absoluto, pero el pelirrojo no pudo culparle. Miró, casi sin quererlo, los nombres en el memorial, y sus ojos se humedecieron cuando vio sus sospechas confirmadas en la piedra fría frente a ellos.

Rukawa Isamu

Rukawa Michiko

Rukawa Kichiro

Padre, Madre, Hijo. Todos con igual fecha de muerte, seis años a la fecha. Y aún con el sonido tenue de la lluvia cayendo sobre ellos, Hanamichi estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar el llanto mal reprimido del chico que seguía arrodillado frente a él.

Se arrodilló junto a él en el suelo mojado, y sin pensar en nada, apoyó una mano insegura en la espalda de Rukawa.

La reacción fue inmediata. El moreno se sobresaltó violentamente, apartando su mano a la vez que se enderezaba, mirándolo con sorpresa y un cierto enojo. No le reconoció en seguida. Hanamichi no se movió de su lugar, mirándole seriamente mientras el rostro de Rukawa adquiría el mismo semblante blando al que el pelirrojo estaba acostumbrado, como una pared que se elevó a la vez que el moreno le reconocía con abierto resentimiento.

"Déjame." Fue todo lo que dijo Rukawa, dándole la espalda para seguir mirando la lápida frente a él en silencio. El pelirrojo no se movió, frunciendo el ceño ante la frialdad del gesto. "No estoy para burlas."

Sakuragi sintió las palabras como una patada en el pecho, y tuvo que reprimirse para no explotar de inmediato. "No vine a burlarme," masculló entre dientes, tratando de ignorar su indignación por la inmediata suposición del otro chico. "Te vi por casualidad."

"Hn. Ahora vete." Rukawa le contestó sin cambiar el tono indiferente de su voz. Se habría enfadado entonces, pero Hanamichi podía ver que tanto la espalda como los puños que Rukawa tenía apoyados sobre el suelo estaban temblando visiblemente.

"Estás empapado," Le informó el pelirrojo, ignorando la ceja alzada del moreno. "Te vas a enfermar."

"Como si importara," Fue la inmediata respuesta. Rukawa se volvió a mirarle y sus ojos destellaban con un dejo de ira que sorprendió al pelirrojo. "Déjame en paz do'aho. Quiero estar solo."

Sin quererlo, los ojos de Hanamichi se desviaron hacia la lápida frente a ellos, y casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al puño que de pronto estaba volando hacia su rostro. Soltando el paraguas, lo esquivó como pudo, agarrando la muñeca de Rukawa antes que pudiera lanzar otro, si bien no alcanzó a evitar que la mano izquierda del chico le diera en pleno rostro. Forcejeando, ambos se estrellaron en el césped mojado, retorciéndose a la vez que intentaban someter al otro bajo una lluvia de insultos. No fue hasta que Hanamichi se vio sobre el otro chico, sujetando sus brazos, que se dio cuenta que Rukawa había dejado de pelear, y había algo en su rostro que logró alarmarle.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó forzosamente, suavizando el tono cuando no obtuvo respuesta y el rostro de Rukawa pareció perder un poco de su compostura "¿Rukawa?"

"Aquí no," Murmuró el moreno entonces, tratando sin éxito de sacarse el agarre del pelirrojo. "Sakuragi ¡aquí no! ¡Suéltame! ¡Aquí no!"

Le tomó unos segundos, pero pronto se dio cuenta que Rukawa parecía avergonzado, y que esos ojos azules que hace tiempo llamaban su atención estaban nublados con un dejo de lágrimas. Levantando el rostro, Hanamichi se vio enfrentado a los nombres solemnes de la que fuera la familia del moreno, y sólo entonces entendió. Avergonzado, soltó inmediatamente el agarre sobre el otro chico, viendo como este se enderezaba, mirando sin decir nada la lápida de su familia.

El silencio se hizo pesado entre ellos. La lluvia, para fastidio del pelirrojo, estaba empezando a disminuir, dejando todo a su alrededor sumido en la más absoluta calma. Sin saber qué hacer, se alejó unos pasos para recoger su paraguas, cerrándolo con movimientos mecánicos, sin quitar la vista del chico que permanecía arrodillado con el rostro escondido tras su largo flequillo.

Por más que intentó no verlas, Hanamichi aún podía distinguir las lágrimas en su rostro.

Sabía que no podía irse, ni verdaderamente quería hacerlo. Siguiendo su instinto, volvió a arrodillarse junto a Rukawa, como si no hubieran estado a un pelo de molerse a golpes. Apoyó su mano en el brazo del chico, quien esta vez no reaccionó.

"Vete," Fue la palabra que rompió el silencio entre ellos, pero la vehemencia en la petición se había esfumado. "Por favor."

Sakuragi no se movió. La lluvia se detuvo del todo, pero ambos ya estaban empapados, y no prestaron atención. Estaban inmóviles, detenidos en ése momento. Era todo o nada, como siempre era entre ellos y esta vez- a diferencia del día en que se conocieron- el pelirrojo dejó que Rukawa fuera el que decidiera las apuestas.

El silencio se alargó nuevamente, eterno, pero la tensión en los músculos del moreno crecía con cada momento y el pelirrojo sabía que la calma no duraría.

"Vine a ver a mi padre hoy," Pensó en comentar. De reojo observó como Rukawa clavaba su vista al frente con gesto tenso, sin apartarse de la mano firme que Hanamichi mantenía sobre su brazo. "Falleció hace cuatro años de un ataque al corazón. Aún lo extraño muchísimo y vengo a verlo cuando puedo. Hoy era su cumpleaños."

Silencio. Hanamichi apretó el brazo de Rukawa en un gesto sin intención. Fue una manera de recordarle que seguía junto a él, intentando sacar una respuesta de chico que permanecía inmóvil. Su mirada, el pelirrojo notó, parecía vidriosa, perdida en la nada.

Todo o nada, pensó nuevamente.

"¿Rukawa?"

El nombre sonaba extraño en su boca, aún más frío en un momento como ése. Quizás fue porque no lo esperaba, pero cuando Sakuragi de pronto se vio enfrentado a los tormentosos ojos azules de su compañero de equipo, se sintió perdido.

"¿Qué haces?"

Era una pregunta simple. El moreno no expresó nada con ella, como era su costumbre, mirándole tan fijamente que Hanamichi pensó en apartar su mano de una vez, pensó en alejarse y darle la privacidad que tanto anhelaba. Luego pensó en la presencia de su gundam durante el funeral de su padre, en la comprensión de Yohei, en los surcos de lágrimas en el rostro impasible de Rukawa, en ésos ojos azules que no podía sacar de su cabeza, en todo lo que sin querer había descubierto de Rukawa hoy.

"Te encontré aquí," Contestó al final, mirando esos ojos y encogiéndose de hombros, intentado sin mucho éxito sonreír. "En más de un sentido. No te voy a dejar solo ahora."

Una pausa.

"Yo lo hice." Rukawa comentó suavemente, desviando la mirada para volverla hacia la lápida.

Y era cierto. Hanamichi recordaba ésos días en la playa, sumido en el dolor de su lesión, en la depresión que lo embargaba. Recordaba la frustración que sintió la primera vez que vio a Rukawa trotando en la playa con su camiseta de la selección juvenil. Esos días grises en que Rukawa pasaba por ahí. En la primera vez en que el moreno se sentó a su lado, sin decir palabra.

Rukawa le dejaba descargarse con él, le dejaba gritar y rabiar a costa suya sin inmutarse ni responderle más allá de sus insultos habituales. Luego, cuando la rabia se apagaba de a poco, el moreno seguía ahí. Le escuchaba hablar de todo y nada, comentando de vez en cuando, simplemente acompañándolo como nunca pensó que Rukawa fuera a hacer por él.

Rukawa, que siempre se preocupaba de dejarle en paz cuando era demasiado difícil seguir hablando.

Recordó su sorpresa inicial por el comportamiento de Rukawa; el momento en que empezó a ver en él a su compañero de equipo y no a su enemigo. Pensó en el momento en que empezó a ver más.

"Gracias por hacerlo," Respondió Hanamichi sencillamente, asintiendo una vez. "Pero yo no lo haré."

Fue breve. Como un pestañeo en la fachada de Rukawa, Hanamichi estuvo seguro que por un momento, logró desconcertar al otro chico. Luego Rukawa volvió a parecer sereno, si bien su mirada y la tensión en su cuerpo le traicionaban. Hanamichi suspiró, apoyando ambas manos en los hombros del moreno firmemente, intentando relajarle sin éxito.

"Siento mucho lo de tu familia," Dijo luego de unos minutos, ignorando la sensación de angustia que le provocó ver a Rukawa bajar inmediatamente la cabeza, como si no soportara la palabra. "No tenía idea."

"Fue hace tiempo," Fue la respuesta de Rukawa, lenta y modulada, como arrancada de sus labios. Hanamichi no respondió, apretando nuevamente sus hombros en señal de apoyo. "Demasiado tiempo."

"Heh, yo aún creo que mi papá va a volver," Hanamichi le dijo sin un dejo de humor, sintiéndose como si patinara sobre hielo delgado. "Cuatro años y…"

"Y es como nada," Rukawa terminó su frase. Hanamichi guardó silencio de golpe, mirándole mientras el moreno cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, enterrando los dedos en el césped bajo sus manos. "Como si fuera a llegar a casa y ellos fueran a estar ahí, como si no hubiera pasado, y cada vez que llego allá es peor porque nunca están y yo- yo no puedo dejar de esperarles…no puedo y ellos…ellos…"

"No están," Murmuró suavemente Hanamichi, cerrando sus ojos un segundo. "Nunca están."

"Sakuragi…"

No necesitó más. De un momento a otro, Rukawa estaba llorando de nuevo sin la lluvia para esconderle, y Hanamichi le abrazó con un movimiento rápido, tratando de mantenerse firme. Todo o nada- esta vez sería todo.

"Tranquilo," Murmuró suavemente, abrazándole con fuerza, sintiendo como el chico más bajo intentaba esconder el rostro en su cuello. "Sé que es difícil, créeme que lo sé. Está bien que duela."

Luego de algunos minutos, los brazos de Rukawa se aferraron a él. Sakuragi sonrió tristemente para sí, besando la frente del moreno sin pensar el gesto dos veces.

"Estarás bien," Le susurró al oído, apoyando una mano en sus lacios cabellos húmedos, tratando de evitar derramar sus propias lágrimas. Pensó en el rostro de su padre; su sonrisa. Cuatro años y parecían nada. "Vamos a estar bien."

Estuvieron así por largos minutos, una pequeña eternidad entre ellos. Cuando Rukawa finalmente logró calmarse, Sakuragi le soltó lentamente, sin dejarle esconder el rostro cuando intentó a hacerlo.

"No te avergüences," Fue todo lo que dijo, limpiándose unas lágrimas que escaparon su control con una sonrisa tenue. "Tienes derecho."

"Hace años que no hacía eso," Le dijo el moreno con un dejo incrédulo en su voz, mirándole a los ojos tan enrojecidos como los propios.

"Por eso," Hanamichi le dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. "Se acumula, kitsune."

"Do'aho," Fue la respuesta automática. Una pausa. Luego, por primera vez, Rukawa le estaba mirando con algo como gratitud en sus ojos. Un gesto pálido en su rostro se asemejó a un sonrisa a la vez que se apartaba de Hanamichi, enderezándose lentamente. "Gracias."

"Claro," Le dijo Hanamichi con una sonrisa verdadera, enderezándose también e intentando disimular una mueca de dolor que quiso reemplazar su sonrisa. Un músculo en su espalda estaba agarrotado por mantener tal posición por largo tiempo, logrando evitar que se pusiera de pie a la vez que una oleada de dolor le embargaba. "C-cuando quieras."

"¿Sakuragi?" No pudo responder, pero intentó disimular el dolor con una mirada firme sobre el otro chico. "Hn, no me engañas," Fue la respuesta de Rukawa, y unas manos gentiles rozaron la espalda de Hanamichi entonces, haciéndole ver doble por un momento. El rostro del moreno estaba repentinamente serio- preocupado incluso- y Hanamichi habría estado muy contento de verlo así de preocupado por él en casi cualquier otra circunstancia. "Te duele ¿verdad?"

Asintió. No había caso en negarlo cuando sintió los inicios de un calambre en el área.

"¿Sakuragi?" Rukawa seguía hablando, y aún entre la disconformidad el pelirrojo escuchó el comienzo del miedo en su voz. "¿Qué hago?"

"Nada," Masculló entre dientes, mordiéndose el labio inferior. La oleada de dolor continuó su curso habitual, como un golpe frío que recorría su espina dorsal y le dejaba sin aliento. No pudo pensar claramente y por un momento sintió que todo iba a volverse negro- lo quiso así por minutos que parecían alargarse. Pero luego el dolor comenzó a abatir de a poco, dejando una tibieza en su lugar, una calidez tensa en sus músculos a la que el pelirrojo comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Había pasado. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, encontró los de Rukawa muy cerca, conciente de pronto de los brazos que le estaban sosteniendo con todo cuidado.

"¿…Sakuragi…?"

"Pasó lo peor," Suspiró, mirándole divertido a pesar de los temblores en sus músculos. "Ya puedes soltarme, kitsune."

Una pausa.

"No."

Hanamichi levantó sus cejas, dolor olvidado con la mirada que Rukawa le estaba dando.

"… ¡¿No?" Pensó en preguntar, gratamente sorprendido por la sonrisa tenue que se asomó en los labios del moreno entonces.

"No. No puedo. Do'aho." Rukawa replicó tranquilamente, mirando hacia abajo. Hanamichi miró también, pestañeando con sorpresa cuando encontró sus propias manos sobre la ropa de Rukawa, aferrándose cual moribundo en un naufragio. "Tú suéltame."

Sonrojándose de golpe, Sakuragi fue a aflojar su agarre sobre el moreno, pero entonces miró hacia arriba y se topó con esos ojos tan cerca de los suyos, que lo miraban con algo semejante a la curiosidad. Rukawa no dijo nada, aún cuando Sakuragi volvió a aferrarse fuertemente a él, acercando su rostro algunos centímetros más. Rukawa parecía preocupado, y una de sus manos volvió a apoyarse gentilmente sobre la espalda de Hanamichi, como queriendo prevenirle dolor.

"¿Sakuragi...?"

No respondió.

Sabía que no era el momento indicado, ni el lugar, ni nada similar; la perfección estaba lejos de ellos en ése instante. Rukawa estaba empapado por la lluvia y temblando, sus ojos aún irritados tras su llanto de antes. Se veía confundido y algo asustado ante la posibilidad de que el pelirrojo estuviera sufriendo otro calambre. Hanamichi apenas podía ver bien por el dolor en su espalda, su vista nublada por lágrimas que quisieron salir en su momento.

La posición sobre el césped mojado era incómoda y algo precaria para ambos.

Pero mirando a los ojos del chico junto a él, Hanamichi no necesitó más perfección que la del sentimiento.

Inclinándose hacia delante ladeó el rostro y entrecerró sus ojos, el desconcierto en la mirada de Rukawa lo último que vio antes del primer roce de sus labios con los del moreno. Fue breve e incierto, un roce de sus labios con los de Rukawa, sentir la suavidad de ellos, probar un atisbo de su sabor antes de retirarse otra vez.

Cuando reabrió los ojos, encontró que Rukawa tenía las suyos muy abiertos, estudiándole incrédulo. Sakuragi no dijo nada. Volvió a inclinarse hacia delante, moviendo sus labios sobre los del moreno, sintiendo como de a poco el otro chico reaccionaba, le correspondía con un dejo de timidez que el pelirrojo no se hubiera esperado de alguien como él. Una de las manos del moreno se aferró a su abrigo con cierta inseguridad, y Hanamichi la tomó con una de las propias a la vez que el beso se alargaba otro momento, se intensificaba cuando Rukawa partió sus labios tenuemente y el pelirrojo supo corresponderle.

Se separaron cuando el aire se hizo escaso, y para entonces Hanamichi estaba en las nubes.

Vio a Rukawa abrir sus ojos lentamente, observando su intento de recuperar su habitual tranquilidad. Su fachada imperturbable fue traicionada por el color que subía a sus mejillas y la pregunta en su mirada. La mano que el pelirrojo sostenía quiso retirarse, pero Hanamichi no le dejó, sosteniéndola con una sonrisa.

"Hmm," Murmuró luego de un momento, mirando fijamente al moreno que aún parecía sorprendido. "¿Es muy tarde para mencionar que creo que me gustas?"

Rukawa pestañeó un par de veces, meneando su cabeza una vez como negando, o bien en un intento de aclarar sus pensamientos. Hanamichi esperó el golpe, las acusaciones, la ira, pero Rukawa sólo le miraba sin moverse.

"¿Sólo lo crees?" Preguntó al final el otro chico, sin mirarle directamente para estudiar la mano que sostenía la suya. Hanamichi la apretó gentilmente, interponiéndose en el campo de visión de Rukawa con una leve inclinación hacia adelante que mandó un tirón de dolor por su espalda. No le prestó atención.

"Con cierta certeza," Hanamichi le sonrió lentamente, alentado por la falta del rechazo que esperaba. "¿Te sorprende?"

Una pausa.

"Eso creo," Rukawa admitió al fin, frunciendo el ceño. "Pero creo que lo sospechaba. O algo. No sé."

Silencio. Hanamichi levantó una ceja, esperando una mayor explicación que no llegaba.

"¿Y?" Preguntó al fin, enfrentándose a esos confundidos ojos azules. "¿Qué dices?"

Rukawa miró en todas direcciones por un momento, y Hanamichi pensó que iba a salir corriendo de allí sin decir nada. Después esos ojos volvieron a los suyos, y Rukawa seguía inmóvil, arrodillado en el suelo. Sobre ellos, algunas gotas comenzaron a caer, anunciando una nueva tirada de lluvia que se aproximaba. Finalmente el chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros en un gesto tan típico de él, que lejos de enfadar a Hanamichi, le divirtió ver en ese momento.

"Hablar contigo es como jugar charadas ¿sabías?" Comentó con un dejo de burla. Rukawa se limitó a encogerse de hombros de nuevo, si bien ahora había deliberación en el gesto y los ojos de Rukawa parecían divertidos. "Muy gracioso, kitsune. ¿No vas a golpearme?"

"Tal vez más tarde," Rukawa contestó tranquilamente, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole una mano al pelirrojo, quien la tomó con cierta medida de preocupación.

Si bien no había habido rechazo, tampoco una aceptación. El moreno no dijo nada más, haciendo una breve reverencia en la dirección de la tumba de su familia para comenzar a caminar, dejándole atrás. Hanamichi lo observó alejarse con expresión neutra, sintiéndose vacío de pronto.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Rukawa le había rechazado? Si bien, nunca dijo las palabras, el beso implicaba lo que sentía y Rukawa...ahora...

"Do'aho ¿te quedas ahí todo el día?" Vino una voz desde el sendero, y Hanamichi alzó el rostro para ver que Rukawa le esperaba ahí de brazos cruzados. "Va a llover otra vez."

Sakuragi pestañeó un par de veces y fue sacado de su estupor por una gota fría cayendo sobre su nariz. Se acercó al moreno a paso incierto, reabriendo su paraguas sobre ambos sin decir palabra, perdido en sus pensamientos.

¿Acaso le rechazaba? ¿No lo hacía?

Un estornudo interrumpió sus divagaciones, y no pudo evitar la risa que se le escapó cuando vio a Rukawa pestañeando sorprendido. Parecía un gato. Otro estornudo sacudió al moreno entonces, tiñendo sus mejillas de color.

"Kitsune tozudo," le recriminó sin verdadera intención, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su abrigo, que alguna vez fuera de su padre. Estaba humedecido por la lluvia pero usable y Rukawa lo aceptó sin chistar, justo a tiempo para el tercer estornudo que le sacudió. "¿Cómo se te ocurre salir sin paraguas en un aguacero como este?"

"No tengo," Fue la nasal respuesta que obtuvo del moreno, quien luego se guardó el pañuelo y le miró con un toque de vergüenza que le hizo gracia a Hanamichi.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó tranquilamente, caminando hacia el sendero principal del cementerio. Rukawa se encogió de hombros a su lado, acercándosele más cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte y el único refugio era el paraguas del pelirrojo. Aunque con lo empapado que estaba, Hanamichi no estaba seguro para qué se preocupaba de eso ahora.

"Me gusta la lluvia." Fue la escueta respuesta y luego Rukawa estaba estornudando de nuevo haciendo que Hanamichi menease la cabeza con gesto resignado. Tratando de olvidarse del beso, del eco triste en su pecho, Hanamichi suspiró.

"Baka, espero que te guste la gripe que te ganaste ahora," Dijo secamente, acercándole más con un brazo en la cintura, gesto ante el cual Rukawa le miró con una ceja alzada. "¿Qué? ¿Quieres mojarte más?"

Rukawa no respondió, caminando a su lado en un silencio que no llegó a hacerse incómodo. No apartó el brazo de Hanamichi. El cuidador del cementerio les saludó a ambos con la misma sonrisa amable que le hubiera dado al pelirrojo a la entrada, abriéndoles el portón principal.

"Pensé que podrían conocerse ustedes, dos chicos tan jóvenes por estos rumbos," Comentó con gesto amigable, inclinando su cabeza en un saludo. "Hasta luego Rukawa-chan, joven."

"Sakuragi Hanamichi," Se presentó el pelirrojo con una leve inclinación, un poco sorprendido con la familiaridad que tenía el hombre con su compañero de equipo.

"Enoki Makoto, joven, un gusto," Le contestó el viejo tranquilamente, dejándoles pasar para luego volver a cerrar las pesadas rejas tras ellos. "Tengan un buen día."

"Igualmente Enoki-sama," Murmuró Rukawa, sin prestar atención a la curiosidad del pelirrojo a medida que se alejaban del cementerio a paso lento. Hanamichi le observó con el ceño fruncido, señalando hacia atrás donde dejaron al señor Enoki.

"¿Le conoces?" Preguntó, mientras Rukawa asentía.

"Ha sido el cuidador de día por años. Estaba de turno cuando..." Una pausa, y Sakuragi recordó el entrecortado discurso del moreno en el cementerio. No le presionó, simplemente asintiendo como si eso lo explicara todo- en cierta manera lo hacía. "Fue muy amable entonces."

"¿Tenías...?" Murmuró Hanamichi, sacando la cuenta, "Unos nueve años ¿no?"

Rukawa se limitó a asentir de nuevo, y Hanamichi no quiso preguntarle más. Caminaron sin rumbo definido por algún tiempo, vagando hacia donde les llevaran los pies mientras la lluvia a su alrededor aumentaba su intensidad, espantando a la mayoría de los demás transeúntes. Algunas personas les miraban a su paso, probablemente porque ver a dos chicos compartiendo un paraguas no era particularmente común, menos si ambos eran tan altos y uno de ellos era un pelirrojo. Hanamichi estaba acostumbrado a la atención.

"Kichiro tenía diecisiete," Dijo de pronto Rukawa, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo, quien no respondió. El moreno tenía los ojos cerrados y caminaba ciegamente, pero había una tensión en su rostro que desvanecía cualquier ilusión de calma. "Él me enseñó a jugar."

"¿Era bueno?" Preguntó Hanamichi luego de un minuto, medio abrazándole con el brazo en su cintura como prestándole apoyo.

"El mejor," Rukawa dijo serenamente, pero su expresión quiso derrumbarse por un momento. Hanamichi sintió una estocada en el pecho, pero no quiso interrumpirle. "Iban a darle una beca para ir a Estados Unidos. Él quería..." Otra pausa que se hizo eterna, luego Rukawa abrió los ojos de nuevo, mirando el avance de sus pies con expresión ausente. "Era el mejor."

Hanamichi suspiró, continuando su camino en silencio aún cuando su mente intentaba pintar la vida que Rukawa habría tenido si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Un hermano mayor, quizás jugador en la NBA, una familia feliz- quizás él no jugaría, o quizás viviría en Estados Unidos con su hermano. Tal vez viviera ahora con sus padres, que podrían ir a verle a los partidos de Shohoku. Quizás...

Perder todo a los nueve era algo que Hanamichi no quería imaginarse.

"Do'aho, debo ir a casa," Rukawa dijo de pronto, ojeando su reloj. "Quiero ir a ver a mi abuelo."

"Te llevo," Hanamichi respondió serenamente, indicando el paraguas sobre sus cabezas. El beso en el cementerio parecía lejano en ése momento, intangible, como un sueño que nunca ocurrió. "Ya te enfermaste lo suficiente."

"Vivo lejos," Comentó el moreno, pero Hanamichi sólo se encogió de hombros. "Gracias."

No dijeron nada por un buen rato después de eso. Caminaban en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, si bien Hanamichi imaginaba donde estaban enfocadas las ideas de Rukawa.

"Fue un accidente de auto," Comentó el moreno luego de algunas cuadras, confirmando las sospechas del pelirrojo. "Iban a ir a la graduación de Kichi, pero- bueno, no llegaron." Otra pausa que se alargó entre ellos, y Hanamichi notó que Rukawa pareció apoyarse en él . No le importó en absoluto. "Y-yo estaba enfermo y me cuidaba mi abuelo cuando-"

No dijo más, pero Sakuragi se lo imaginaba. Si no se hubiera quedado en casa ésa vez, entonces no quedaría nada de la familia de Rukawa. No estaría este chico de ojos tristes caminando a su lado con falsa tranquilidad, como si recordar la muerte de su familia no lo estuviera destrozando.

"Tu abuelo debe adorarte," Comentó tranquilamente, siendo recompensado por la pálida sonrisa de Rukawa.

"Hn, decía que era su favorito," Rukawa le dijo suavemente. Hanamichi asintió, entendiendo el uso del verbo en pasado- su abuelo no diría eso estando su otro nieto muerto.

Caminaron largo rato en silencio, pasando las calles anegadas por la lluvia. Ocasionalmente, Rukawa sacaba el pañuelo de Hanamichi y estornudaba en él. Luego de algunas cuadras más, el pelirrojo comenzó a notar el color en las mejillas de su compañero.

Se detuvo en seco, sorprendiendo al moreno, quien hizo lo mismo para permanecer bajo el paraguas, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Sin una palabra, Sakuragi alzó una mano, posándola en la frente de Rukawa y confirmando sus sospechas.

"Tienes fiebre," Le informó al chico que se apartaba de su mano con un dejo de molestia. "Vaya, tú ni esperas para enfermarte, kitsune."

"¿Para qué dilatar la diversión?" Fue la sarcástica respuesta, a la vez que reiniciaban la marcha. Sakuragi seguía robando miradas furtivas que el moreno ignoraba triunfalmente mientras avanzaban a paso sedado. No dijeron más hasta que, finalmente, Rukawa se detuvo frente a una casa de dos pisos con una reja negra en un callado distrito residencial. Sakuragi la observó un momento, encontrándole sencilla y acogedora.

"Gracias por traerme do'aho," Rukawa le dijo sinceramente en la puerta, abriéndola con su llave y mirando a Hanamichi con una ceja en alto. "¿Quieres pasar?"

Iba a negarse, pero algo en la expresión de Rukawa le hizo cambiar de opinión. "Hai," Dijo tranquilamente, entrando tras el moreno y cerrando la reja. "Arigatou."

Rukawa caminó hasta la puerta principal bajo el cobijo del paraguas de Hanamichi, pausando un momento antes de abrirla. Se volteó hacia él entonces y el pelirrojo sintió como le faltaba el aliento por un segundo, enfrentado a esos ojos oscuros tan cerca de los suyos.

"Sakuragi," Pronunció Rukawa serenamente, mirándole fijo. "No voy a golpearte."

Entonces le besó. Un roce leves de sus labios, un contacto que Hanamichi recibió con sorpresa y alegría la vez que abrazaba la cintura del chico más bajo, sin importarle mojarse contra la pesada tela del abrigo de Rukawa. Inclinó el rostro y profundizó el beso nuevamente, probando el sabor tenue de chocolate en los labios de Kaede.

"Hmm," Murmuró al separarse, mirando los ojos que le estudiaban de cerca. "Sabes bien."

El sonrojo en el rostro del moreno valió la pena el comentario, y no pudo evitar reírse ante su momentánea vergüenza.

"Probé un dulce," Le dijo Rukawa luego de un momento, girándose para abrir la puerta principal. Hanamichi aprovechó la oportunidad y se inclinó contra su espalda, sonriendo ante el temblor que recorrió al chico más bajo con el contacto.

"Yo también." Susurró, disfrutando la sorpresa en los ojos de Rukawa cuando éste le miró. "Vamos kitsune, hace frío aquí fuera."

"Hn," Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo, y luego ambos entraron, sacándose los abrigos y zapatos, y dejando el paraguas en la entrada principal.

"¡Tadaima!" Llamó Rukawa, siendo contestado por una voz distante desde el segundo piso que indicaba que ya bajaría. Sin decir más, Rukawa le guió hacia la sala, señalando los sillones de estilo occidental. "Toma asiento."

Hanamichi lo hizo, indicándole a Rukawa que se sentara con él. El moreno frunció el ceño, inseguro, pero finalmente lo hizo, sentándose a una distancia prudente.

"Hm ¿Rukawa?" Hanamichi preguntó luego de un minuto, sonriendo. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Silencio. Rukawa se encogió de hombros, abrazando sus brazos hacia el pecho como cobijándose del frío. "Kaede," Dijo luego de un minuto. "Supongo que empezamos por eso."

"Dime Hanamichi entonces," El pelirrojo asintió, dándole vueltas al nombre en su cabeza. Kaede. Había besado a Kaede- ¡dos veces! ¿Pero ahora qué? "Etto...dime algo-"

"Hanamichi," Le interrumpió el moreno, y el sonido de su nombre en los labios del otro le hizo callar y sonreír tontamente. "No sé qué hacer con esto ¿está bien? Pero...tú..."

"Veamos si funcionamos," Hanamichi asintió, sonriendo aún, sin poder evitarlo. "Antes de ponerle nombre."

Kaede asintió en silencio, ahogando otro estornudo. Fue entonces que Hanamichi notó que bajo el abrigo, las ropas de Rukawa parecían estar también mojadas, y que su cabello estaba en iguales condiciones. Su rostro, por otra parte, parecía aún más sonrojado que antes.

"Kitsune, ve a cambiarte de ropa antes que agarres pulmonía," Le dijo seriamente, cruzándose de brazos ante el gesto de molestia del moreno. "Anda, ya te enfermaste, no lo hagas peor."

"Do'aho, no necesito-"

"¡Kaede!" Fue interrumpido el chico desde la entrada a la sala de estar, donde Hanamichi encontró a un hombre de edad avanzada mirando fijamente al moreno. Su rostro tenía un gesto amable, pero su postura era de preocupación y el pelirrojo sabía que acaba de encontrar un aliado. "Cielos muchacho loco, te pedí que te compraras una sombrilla si ibas hoy. Sabes que te enfermas fácil, chico testarudo..." Murmuraba el anciano, acercándose a Kaede rápidamente y posando una mano en su frente con preocupación. "Claro, ya te enfermaste otra vez. Ve a cambiarte, muchacho, no te enfríes más."

"Hai, ojiiaan," Murmuró Rukawa con gesto resignado, dándole una mirada a Hanamichi quien puso su mejor expresión inocente. No pareció divertir al moreno. "Abuelo, éste es Sakuragi Hanamichi, un amigo de la escuela. Me trajo de vuelta con su paraguas."

"Rukawa Takumi, un gusto muchacho," Le dijo el viejo con amabilidad, extendiéndole una mano firme. "Kaede, ve a cambiarte pronto o te recuestas ahora mismo y olvídate de jugar básquet."

Sakuragi no pudo evitar reírse ante los murmullos de Rukawa mientras el chico subía la escalera corriendo, dejándolo a solas con su abuelo. El viejo le sonrió, sentándose en el sillón opuesto con un suspiro cansado.

"Me alegra tanto saber que Kaede tiene amigos en la escuela," Le dijo Takumi tranquilamente, bajando el bastón con el que se movilizaba al suelo. "Le ha costado muchísimo recuperarse, tú entiendes." Hanamichi asintió con cierto gesto inseguro, que los azules ojos de Takumi parecieron notar. "¿Hace cuánto se conocen?"

"Poco más de un año," Hanamichi respondió sinceramente, recordando aquel fatídico día en la terraza con cierta diversión. Quién lo diría ahora... "Somos amigos hace un poco menos que eso."

"Hmm, Sakuragi ¿no?" Murmuró el viejo sonriendo, asintiendo luego de un momento. "Claro, el famoso 'do'aho', si disculpas el apelativo que te dio mi Kaede."

Hanamichi se rió ante la expresión del anciano, asintiendo también. "Claro, ése soy yo."

"A ti debo agradecerte entonces," Takumi murmuró más seriamente, estudiándole. "No sabes cuánto."

Sorprendido, Hanamichi frunció el ceño, pero el anciano no le dio tiempo de preguntar. "Hace años que no veía a Kaede tan- animado. Joven, como debiera ser. Mi pobre niño perdió de golpe todo eso, pero desde que entró a Shohoku..."

¿Animado? No pudo evitar pensar Hanamichi, y algo de eso debió notarse en su rostro, porque Takumi Rukawa volvió a sonreírle.

"Kaede ya no es muy demostrativo, Hanamichi-kun," Le dijo el anciano tranquilamente. "Pero le conozco bien. Después del accidente, ése niño se hizo trizas, por mucho que intenté protegerle. Dejó de hablar, de sonreír, de interesarse en todo. El basketball le devolvió algo, pero demasiado poco. En Shohoku fue cuando verdaderamente le tomó amor al juego. Muy lentamente comenzó a hablar más de nuevo. Ahora ya conversa conmigo, Hanamichi-kun, cuando antes apenas podía mirarme."

"Yo no-" Hanamichi empezó a decir, un poco sobrecogido por lo que estaba oyendo. "Yo no soy quien-"

"Claro que sí," El anciano le dijo, guiñándole un ojo. "Lograste despertarle. Lo hiciste enfadar, lo hiciste reaccionar de nuevo. Él se divierte molestándote, eso lo tengo claro. Y se divierte jugando en ése equipo. Le tomó años, pero finalmente se está divirtiendo de nuevo." Pausó entonces, y Hanamichi notó un gatito blanco encaramado en el sillón que se acercaba meloso al anciano, quien lo acarició con dedos toscos, sin apartar la vista del pelirrojo. "Gracias por despertar a mi nieto, Sakuragi-kun. Le echaba mucho de menos."

El pelirrojo no supo contestar, pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Los pasos de Rukawa en las escaleras le salvaron, y pronto Kaede entraba de nuevo a la sala, dirigiéndose directamente al gatito en el sillón para acariciarle. Hanamichi sonrió, viendo al felino encaramarse de inmediato en brazos del moreno, ronroneando fuertemente.

"¿Cómo estaba todo Kaede?" Preguntó el anciano, mirando a los ojos de su nieto quien le sonrió levemente.

"Todo igual abuelo. Arreglé las flores." Kaede murmuró tranquilamente, sentándose a su lado con el gato en su regazo. "Allá nos encontramos con Hanamichi."

"Eso me decía," Mintió el anciano, pero Hanamichi le entendió, asintiendo a su vez que Rukawa le miraba. "Los dejo solos, chicos, yo tengo que seguir ordenando el desastre en el desván."

"Ojiisan, te dije que yo lo ordenaría," Rukawa comentó suavemente con el ceño fruncido, recién tomando nota del polvo en la ropa de su abuelo mientras éste se levantaba de su asiento.

"Ya ordenaste el resto de las casa, Kaede. Sé por qué lo dejaste para el final; sé un buen chico y déjale al viejo los recuerdos de allí." Takumi le dijo cariñosamente, apoyando una mano en sus cabellos. "Vamos, charla con tu amigo. Yo estoy recién comenzando allá arriba."

Kaede asintió con cierta renuencia, observando mientras el anciano se alejaba con su bastón en una mano para subir las escaleras. El gatito siguió al anciano de un salto. Hanamichi vio el intercambio con una sonrisa, contento de ver que al menos Rukawa tenía aún a alguien que le cuidara, como él tenía a su madre.

"Kitsune, yo debo irme pronto," Dijo luego de un momento, mirando a Rukawa atentamente, como memorizando su rostro. Aún le costaba creer que había besado esos labios. "A mamá le dan la tarde libre en estos días y va a llegar a casa buscándome. Seguramente sabe que no fui al instituto."

Kaede asintió con aire distraído, bajando la vista luego de un momento.

"¿Era el cumpleaños de tu padre?" Preguntó suavemente, y Hanamichi asintió. "Lo siento."

"Está bien," Sakuragi le contestó sinceramente, sentándose a su lado en el sillón para poder observarle más de cerca. Se había cambiado a unos jeans y una camiseta negra manga larga que, por alguna razón, le hacía ver distinto a los ojos del pelirrojo. Más relajado. Más él mismo. "Aún le extraño mucho." Comentó suavemente, atrapando una de las manos frías de Kaede con la suya.

"Yo también extraño mucho a mi familia," Rukawa murmuró después de un momento, acercándose imperceptiblemente al pelirrojo. "¿Te gustaría verles?"

Hanamichi le miró y Rukawa señaló hacia las fotografías sobre la mesa de centro, a las que Sakuragi no había prestado mayor atención hasta entonces. Inclinándose, Kaede acercó a él algunos marcos plateados, apilándolos en sus brazos para mostrar uno a uno al pelirrojo.

"Ésa era mamá," Le dijo suavemente, mostrándole una foto más o menos antigua de una preciosa joven de largos cabellos negros y brillantes ojos castaños que le sonreía coqueta a la cámara desde la entrada de algún edificio. Michiko. Hanamichi sonrió al verla, viendo en ella la misma forma de los ojos de Kaede, misteriosos, perfectos, pero en la foto- alegres. Le gustaría mucho ver algún día los ojos de Rukawa brillando de ésa forma, pensó como distante, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Rukawa para atraerlo hacia sí en el sillón. Sin protestar, el moreno se acomodó contra su hombro, acariciando la foto por un momento antes de ponerla a un lado.

"Papá es el de la izquierda," Kaede le dijo al pasarle otra foto, ésta una toma en un lago entre unos cincos hombres que sonreían divertidos. El de la izquierda era Rukawa Isamu, medio abrazado a otro tipo de su edad y mostrando un pez a la cámara con gesto orgulloso. Hanamichi lo observó, notando de inmediato el parecido con Kaede en las líneas de su rostro y el color azul profundo de sus ojos. "Los que están a su lado eran sus compañeros de universidad. Siempre se juntaban a pescar en los veranos, o eso dice mi abuelo- no recuerdo mucho de eso."

Hanamichi asintió, viendo como Kaede dejaba ésa de lado también. La última pareció ser más difícil de mostrar. El moreno se quedó mirándola fijamente con los ojos tristes que a Hanamichi le gustaría alegrar. Le abrazó un poco más firmemente, apoyando sus labios en su frente.

"No tienes que mostrarme nada," Le susurró, "Gracias por compartir esto conmigo."

Rukawa no dijo nada por un momento, pero luego giró el rostro hacia Hanamichi, topando sus labios con los del pelirrojo. "Gracias a ti." Dijo suavemente, abriendo los ojos para ver la sonrisa que Hanamichi le dedicaba, devolviendo una algo más apagada. Desviando la vista, le entregó a Hanamichi el último marco, separándose un poco del pelirrojo al hacerlo.

La última foto eran dos chicos.

Hanamichi demoró algunos momentos en asimilarlo, pero ahí estaba; Kichiro Rukawa había sido casi igual a su hermano menor en su adolescencia. El mismo cabello, pero llevado más corto en un peinado algo alborotado, los mismos ojos que eran una combinación de ambos padres, la misma piel pálida de su madre, la sonrisa brillante de ésta y la forma del rostro de su padre. Sus labios y nariz eran más similares a su madre, algo distintos a los de Kaede, pero ambos eran casi idénticos.

Kichiro aparecía en la toma con una camiseta de basketball sobre una camisa manga corta, sonriéndole a la cámara mientras sostenía a su hermano en los brazos. Reconocer al niño le había costado más de lo debido a Hanamichi, pero sin duda se trataba de Kaede Rukawa. Abrazado a su hermano y con unos siete años a cuestas, estaba sonriendo brillantemente a la cámara y sacudiendo una banderita de...

"¿Kainan?" No pudo evitar preguntarle a Kaede, quien aún estudiaba la foto con los ojos perdidos. "¿Tu hermano jugaba en Kainan?"

Rukawa le sonrió entonces, mirándole con un dejo de broma en los ojos. "Hai. Y el baka de Maki no le llega a los talones."

"Lógicamente," Respondió el pelirrojo, volviendo sus ojos a la foto. "¿Y por qué tú no...?"

"No parecía-" Rukawa suspiró, devolviendo la foto a la mesa de centro. "Correcto, supongo."

Hanamichi asintió, sin querer intrometerse. Miró el reloj y supo que debería irse, más no quería dejar a Rukawa- o al menos no sin tener respuestas concretas antes.

"Kaede," Comenzó a decir, saboreando el sonido de aquel nombre en sus labios con un dejo de incredulidad. "Q-Quiero saber- es decir- bueno-" Frustrado, se detuvo, mirando los ojos curiosos de Rukawa que le observaban. "¿E-estás seguro...?"

"Baka," Suspiró Rukawa, asintiendo una vez y robándole un leve beso en los labios. "A mi también me gustas."

Hanamichi sonrió nuevamente, atrayendo a Rukawa más cerca de si por un momento en un medio abrazo que sentía necesario. Se quedaron en silencio luego de eso, escuchando los ecos distantes del abuelo de Kaede arreglando cajas arriba y cantando algo a media voz que hizo sonreír a Rukawa.

"Kaede," Suspiró Hanamichi, sin apartar la vista de ésa sonrisa. "Ahora no quiero irme."

"No te vayas." Rukawa le respondió tranquilamente, apoyándose de nuevo en él y quedándose ambos en silencio, disfrutando la compañía, intentando ver que les depararía el futuro.

Perdido en ésas divagaciones, Hanamichi miró el rostro de quien fuera su mayor rival tan cerca del suyo y no pudo evitar sonreír. En ése día, conmemoración del que fuera el cumpleaños de su padre, Hanamichi no pudo evitar pensar que quien verdaderamente obtuvo regalo, fue él.

"Sabes que ahora no te voy a dejar en paz ¿verdad kitsune?"  
"Hn. Do'aho- trata de dejarme en paz ahora y ya verás lo que te pasa."  
"¿Eso es una promesa?"  
"Torpe, claro que sí."  
"¿Y qué me vas a hacer, kitsune debilucho?"  
"Contagiarte mi gripe."  
"¡AAH! ¡Aléjate Kaede! ¡Olvidé que te enfermaste! ¡Aléjate! ¡El Tensai no puede estar enfermo!"  
"Ya me besaste."  
"Oh." Una pausa. "Entonces ¡qué remedio! Ven acá, kitsune afiebrado."  
"No tengo fiebre."  
"Y yo soy Sendoh."  
"Ni pienses besarme después de decir eso."  
"Teme..."  
"Do'aho."

Al menos Hanamichi tenía por seguro que no se iba a aburrir en mucho tiempo.

_Owari_


End file.
